Journey Westward
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Sequel to the Pros and Cons of Breathing, set after eldest. Murtagh tries to deal with Galbatorix's changing behaviour while Eragon and Roran plan Katrina's rescue from the Ra'zac. still slash murtagh Eragon
1. Interlude

-1

**Title : **Journey Westward (1/?)  
**Author :** Amy Shinomori  
**Characters : **Murtagh, Galbatorix, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Angela, Solembum, Elva.  
**Rating :** R.  
**Disclaimer :** own them,heh ? Still not…  
**Warnings :** slash  
**Notes :** Sequel to The pros and cons of Breathing. Set after eldest. Murtagh is still prisoner of Galbatorix… Eragon swore to avenge Hrothgar by killing him.

_Journey Westward_

Corrupting Morzan had not been as easy as story-tellers made it sound, those days; for the first of the Forsworn had not always been the power-hungry brute that he had been under the King's reign…

For one thing, Morzan had never liked Galbatorix before the Fall. They had never gotten along. Morzan was too occupied with his young follower, then… Brom… what a fool the boy had been.

True, Morzan had never been a model of kindness or compassion… but he had never been very ambitious either. He was lazy and ridiculously nonchalant and talkative… and he liked to fight… more than anything in the world, he liked to swirl his sword and use his muscles.

He liked his Dragon, too… Amaidan. A huge red beast with eyes the colour of burning coal and fangs the size of long swords. Morzan and his Dragon friend had always displayed a ridiculously strong affection for each other… to the young Rider, nothing was more important than his Dragon…

'_At the very least, I know that Amaidan will never betray me… unlike some of my fellow Riders that would probably pay a good amount of gold to have me killed…'_

And he had been right…

Morzan was arrogant and he had an uncanny capacity to make enemies amongst his own people…

…but he could be funny and charming when he wanted to be.

And more than that, he was strong and powerful… more so than almost any one else in Ellesmera.

…this was probably what attracted Brom to him in the first place… and then, later, Galbatorix himself.

Morzan had a kind of magnetic aura around him… he radiated wits and confidence.

…and he was attractive… very attractive. Something in his slow manners and short temper appealed to both Brom and Galbatorix.

Morzan and his eternal luscious black hair and lazy smiles. Morzan and his dark, shadowed green-eyes and his pale, closely shaven skin. Morzan and his strong, warm hands on _their _skins…

Brom had been a kind of recluse before he met Morzan… he spent all his time in his books, reading and studying, or training with Andromis, his mentor.

Then, one day, Morzan stumbled across one of Brom's training session…

Galbatorix was there… he saw the sparkle of interest in the slightly younger Rider's intense green eyes. Saw the flash of a smile flourish on his red, slightly plump lips as he watched Brom unarm his opponent with a flicker of his wrist.

Morzan had laughed then… a mirthful, sincere bark of laugher as he took a few steps towards the middle of the training grounds where Brom stood, staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Morzan just grinned and clapped Brom on the shoulder, wordlessly congratulating the fourteen-year old boy on his 'victory'.

Galbatorix had never seen Brom smile before then… it had been priceless.

The smile was awkward but pleasant nonetheless and it even brought some light to the boy's usually blank hazel eyes.

From then on, Morzan had taken it upon himself to train Brom personally, teaching him everything he knew with no restriction whatsoever.

The truth was, it unnerved Galbatorix greatly to see the both of them getting along so well when all his attempts at befriending the dark-haired Rider had failed miserably.

Throughout the years that followed, jealousy had slowly burned it's way into the older Rider's heart…

As Brom and Morzan became closer, Galbatorix grew more and more arrogant and power-hungry… he was Twenty and therefore one of the oldest Dragon-riders in Ellesmera.

At the age of seventeen, Morzan was now old enough to join the rest of the Riders on patrols but still an apprentice. Brom, fifteen by the time he completed the second level of his apprenticeship, was pretty far from their level but still spent most of his days trailing behind Morzan, following his elder around like a lost puppy, his eyes brimming with awe.

…it made Galbatorix sick to see the boy so open and trusting. He couldn't keep himself from harassing Brom every chance he got, stealing his boots so he wouldn't be on time for his training with Andromis, shoving him into the mud-covered floor of the training grounds just so he would get into troubles for not bathing before he went to his master… but every time, Galbatorix made sure that Morzan wasn't there to witness it.

For although he was strong and powerful, no one, not even Galbatorix himself, could anger Morzan and still keep enough teeth to tell the tale.

… and everyone knew that Morzan had a soft spot for Brom.

On the day of the latter's sixteenth birthday, Galbatorix planned to find him out and lock him up somewhere underground just to spoil his fun. But upon arriving at the younger boy's favourite spot in the forest that surrounded the training grounds, Galbatorix stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes so wide and his jaw hanging so low that he was sure anyone within ten feet could have seen his uvula dancing the carioca.

… he couldn't help it though, really, because right in front of him, no more than a dozen feet ahead, Morzan was pressing Brom down against a tree, kissing him with such uncharacteristic tenderness and caution that the boy had to struggle to keep his knees from buckling.

Finally gathering his wits, Galbatorix balled his fists tightly and clenched his jaw, his eyes glaring daggers at the two younger riders…

_Delaes ! _he cried within his mind, feeling his temper rising but knowing he would achieve nothing just standing here, watching as the two other boys shared what he assumed was their first kiss.

_Yes, young one…?_

_Meet me at the training ground…_

_Where do you want to go…_

_Anywhere… just take me away from here. _

)))oOo(((

Little did he know that his decision to take Delaes for a flight over Urgal's territories would cost them both dearly.

Two of his closest comrades died that day, along with their dragons…

…along with _his_ Dragon.

_Delaes !!! Delaaaeeesss !!!_

Mad with grief, Galbatorix kept on calling for his Dragon for hours, pulling out his hair to make the emptiness he felt melt away…

…he was hurting… pain stronger than any he had ever experienced was piercing through his skull…

…and Delaes wasn't there to take it all away. Deleas would never be there again… she would never come to him again after a long day of training, complaining about everything and nothing, shaking herself like a dog every time one of the other Dragons tried to touch her… she would never let him sleep curled up against her side again…

A small part of him knew that he had been foolish, that he had brought it upon himself…

…the rest of him was furious. Furious at the Urgals for killing his other-half, furious at the other Riders because they still had their soul-mates… furious at Brom for claiming Morzan in the first place…

…_none of this would have happened… none of this… if he had not… if **they** had not… not… it's their fault…! ALL THEIR DAMN FAULT !!! _

Meanwhile, news of Galbatorix's disappearance had reached the council of the Riders. Morzan and Brom had been questioned… everyone knew that Galbatorix disliked Andromis' apprentice.

Not alarmed in the slightest, Morzan had shrugged it off, claiming he had way better things to do than sit around all day pondering about 'that nasty bastard Galbatorix''s whereabouts.

…most of the youngest Riders had agreed wholesomely. Still, in the end, it had been decided that Morzan and two other Riders would saddle their Dragons and leave Ellesmera to find Galbatorix and the two younger Riders he had brought with him.

Brom volunteered to go with Morzan but the older Rider refused, smirking smugly as he got onto Amaidan, claiming he didn't need back-up from a sixteen year old sissy. Lower, he told Brom that he wanted him to go train with Vanir to entertain himself in his absence and pulled him into a fierce hug before he left.

The young apprentice trained late into the night, fighting hard to keep his mind from wandering too much. But the pull was too strong and he couldn't help but wonder whether Morzan would come back whole or not…

His thoughts kept going back to that kiss… to those words Morzan had whispered against his neck… to the way Morzan had entwined their fingers as they sat against that large trunk, in Brom's favourite spot of the forest.

_You make me feel shy… and that's one thing I have never been in my whole life. _

Smiling faintly at the memory of the slow, tender kiss that had followed those words, Brom sheathed back his sword and knuckled his forehead at Vanir to let him know that he was leaving.

'_Careful, Dragon rider… you are being way too trusting with this one.' _Vanir had sneered.

But Brom had ignored him… he always did, whenever Vanir gave him his opinion, he would nod but still do as he pleased.

…he had learned this much from Morzan : '_Vanir is an anal retentive little bastard and is not to be trusted in any way…still, you'd better tread carefully with him, for he is rather sneaky and quick to anger.' _

)))oOo(((

'_Won't you help him…?'_

After a few days of search, Morzan and his men had come back to Ellesmera carrying an half-unconscious Galbatorix with them… upon seeing the older Rider so utterly lost and broken, Brom couldn't help but wince in sympathy… he didn't know what he would do if Saphira were to… to…

…he couldn't even _think_ the word.

Straight as an arrow, Morzan looked down at him through the dark bangs of dirty black hair that fell on his face, no trace of compassion in his eyes.

'_He brought it upon himself…'_

'_Morzan !'_

Unaffected, the dark-haired Rider touched two fingers to his lips as he left the elves spell-casters relieve him of his burden and then proceeded to unsaddle his Dragon.

'_Morzan… you could ask the council to give him another chance…'_

'_I could but I won't… this is not my problem, Brom.'_

'_Have you got no compassion !?'_

A sharp pang of pain pierced right to Morzan's heart as he caught the disappointed look Brom was giving him.

'_This is who I am… don't like it, find yourself another model.' _he spat, glaring down at the young Rider. _'I don't **care**… if you ask me to help the man, fine, I **will** ! But I'm warning you… I have a bad feeling about him. If anything bad comes of it, you'll face the consequences!'_

With that said, he turned around fiercely, refusing to look at Brom as they both made their way towards the council's chambers.

)))oOo(((

Predictably, the eldest Riders refused to let another Dragon hatch for Galbatorix. He was too old to take on another hatchling…

Upon hearing this, Galbatorix was utterly revolted. He went completely berserk, his eyes mad with both grief and fury.

For some reason, he seemed to be redirecting all his anger and frustration on Morzan, of all people, claiming it was all his fault and that he would make him pay dearly.

'_He is raving mad…' _Brom said, his hand automatically seeking Morzan's wrist to keep him from launching himself at Galbatorix. '_You didn't do anything !'_

But Morzan knew… knew that he was somehow responsible for Galbatorix's foolishness. He had known of the older Rider's feelings for years and he had always rejected him… the truth was, Morzan had always been afraid of the older man, avoiding him at all price, making sure that he knew that the feeling was absolutely not reciprocated… but Galbatorix had always come back to him.

He never did anything to threaten him, or anything… but something about the man made Morzan's insides tighten. Something in those bright amber eyes made his heart beat a tad too fast for his liking… Galbatorix was obsessive… dangerously obsessive.

The fact that Morzan had done nothing to hide his growing feelings for Brom probably didn't help matters much either.

The question was : was Galbatorix mad enough to harm Brom just to spite him…?

Shaking with barely contained anger, Murtagh had grabbed the man by his collar and backed him against the wall, his face mere inches from Galbatorix's, seeking to intimidate him but only succeeding in making the older Rider smirk and press closer to him.

No one was around to witness it… no one but Brom.

'_If you try anything, I will kill you…' _Morzan growled, low in his throat, feeling possessive beyond belief as he saw Galbatorix's eyes dart to his young lover. _'…do you hear me?'_

'…_Morzan let him go. He's had his share for today.' _Brom said, gently tugging on his wrist to make him loosen his grip on Galbatorix.

'_Shut up…' _Morzan howled, shoving the boy off.

Brom let out a startled yelp as he felt his backside hit the hard ground.

'_Violent, aren't we…' _Galbatorix chuckled, pulling on Morzan's collar, bringing him just close enough to whisper in his ear. _'…what next…? You going to beat him to a bloody pulp because he doesn't want to cook…?'_

'_Morzan…?' _Brom asked, his voice all small and hurt as he watched the two men struggle to keep the upper-hand in this battle of wits.

'_Brom, please stay aside…' _Morzan said, his eyes never leaving the older Rider's. _'Leave the boy out of this…'_

'_We'll see…' _Pushing Morzan off with a snort, Galbatorix let a snarl curl his lips and took a few careful steps towards the stables.

As soon as the other man was out of sight, Morzan swallowed back the lump in his throat and let himself drop to the floor, shaking like a leaf as he took his head between his hands. Startled by his friend's odd change in behaviour, Brom made his way towards him on his hands and knees and gently seized him by his broad shoulders, pulling him into a soothing hug.

'_Morzan… it's alright.'_

'_He's going to kill you…' _Morzan growled, his voice breaking slightly as he felt Brom's line arms wrap around him.

'_Morzan, why would he do such a thing ?' _Brom asked, taken aback.

'_I told you I had a bad feeling about him… but you made me do it… you made me go to him. You made me try to help him… I just wanted him to die and you…'_

'_I… Morzan, I'm sorry I asked you… if I had known that he affected you this much I would have left you alone…'_

'_I know…'_

Meanwhile, in the council's chambers…

'_Do you reckon Galbatorix will try something foolish to convince us to let him have another Dragon…?' _Andromis asked his brother…

'_I don't think so… he understands that nothing he does will make us change our minds.' _said Oromis.

'_What then…? He's not going to stop there… you saw the glint in his eyes. He'll come back, sooner or later…'_

Furrowing his slim eyebrows together, the old elven Dragon Rider took a long sip of his infusion before he spoke.

'_We'll have to be extra careful…' _he said. '_Especially with our youngest riders.'_

'_Do you think someone from inside Ellesmera would agree to help him…?' _

'_Well… Morzan did try to convince us that Galbatorix needed a new Dragon.'_

_Oromis said. '…and he is exactly the kind of character we want to be wary of.' _

)))oOo(((

Yessss ! Morzan was a _whore _!! XD ! Galbatorix **_and_** Brom (and Selena of course)… but oh, well, if he was half as sexy as Murtagh is, I can't blame them lol !

So, this is the first chapter of my second instalment (lol). Yes, it has absolutely nothing to do with the main plot yet.. But well, you'll see… I have big plans evil laugh of doom.

Hehehehe, I hope you guys aren't too disturbed by Morzan/Galby… ernn, I couldn't help it , really. Anyway, there will definitely be more Eragon in this part… more Roran too (just 'cause… he's got business to take care off points to Katrina in her cell) and, as a guest start, Angela and Solembum ! Oh yeah, and I'll let you take bets on who the third rider will be (no, no Mary sues… I just… no, I can't. Errrr.)

Will it be Orik… Nasuada… Angela… Roran… Vanir… Elva… Solembum… The Urgal chieftain… Murtagh's hidden little sister (no, just kidding there…)… or one of the guys from Little Britain ? … or it could probably be my mom… she's still fit and pretty… oO.

I need to sleep… I need a fag, and… oh, yes, coffee. Sweet coffee… well, not exactly sweet but… yeah, okay, I'm leaving.

Ps : Deleas means loyalty in Gaelic

And the funny thing is that Amaidan has two meanings : in old norse it means wrath or grudge. And in Gaelic it means Stupid or Idiot xD. How fitting.


	2. The duke of Sharktooth

**Title : **Journey Westward (2/?)  
**Author :** Amy Shinomori  
**Characters : **Murtagh, Galbatorix, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Angela, Solembum, Elva.  
**Rating :** R.  
**Disclaimer :** own them,heh ? Still not…  
**Warnings :** slash  
**Notes :** Sequel to The pros and cons of Breathing. Set after eldest. Murtagh is still prisoner of Galbatorix… Eragon swore to avenge Hrothgar by killing him.

.

_Journey Westward_

_.  
_

Long tables were lined in the middle of the great hall, all charged with enormous plates of various foods and large stoneware pitchers filled with expensive, blood-red wine and amber coloured beer. Everywhere he looked, the colours blurred together, rich and warm and suave, in a strangely comforting sea of fruits and vegetables. The meats were well-cooked and rosy looking. Two large deer were resting on the middle of the principal table, their tender flesh exposed for the world to see, their eyes covered with bits of lettuce and cabbage… their mouths hanging open, as if mocking the men and women gathered around them.

Everything looked perfect and orderly… way too orderly for his liking.

Around the tables, the guests were talking and chuckling, their hushed voices hissing in the background, their eyes darting from him to his dragon, to Shruikan and then, for the boldest of them, to the King himself who was resting in his throne, smiling charmingly at one of his councillors.

The men were smart and well-clothed, their eyes brimming with intelligence and calculation. They were planning, they knew something that he did not, they were looking at him, looking _through_ him… looking at what they wanted him to be… at what he represented.

The women were pretty and polite, refined in their expensive dresses, their hair tied back or combed just the right way, leaving a sweet trail of flower scent everywhere they went. Blondes, brunettes, red-heads… they all looked the same. With their snake-like faces and their prying hands.

Murtagh felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't stand their hands on his arms… they burnt, through his shirt, through his skin… right to his heart.

They were looking at him… some reverent, some flirty, some angry, some envious, some clearly disappointed… they were looking at him, trying to include him in their little plans and machineries. Some of the most influential men of the Court were even bickering for his company.

He felt revolted… he had never been the centre of attention before.

Sure, he had always attended the Court's meeting, and had been spending a decent amount of time in Galbatorix's company in the past… but this…

Quickly scanning the crowd for any friendly faces, Murtagh heaved a long sigh as he located Lucian, propped against a wall, conversing with a tall, thin man with greying hair and bright, clever blue eyes.

As if feeling his gaze on him, the man tilted his head in his direction and narrowed his eyes as recognition slowly dawned on him.

_Oh, great… what did I do to anger this one… _Murtagh sighed mentally.

_I'll tear him to pieces if he ever looks at you like this again, _Thorn growled, sitting further down the wall, not very far from where Lucian stood, in fact. _Then again… I'd be delighted to tear every one of those sneaky little worms to pieces given the occasion. _

_Thorn, _Murtagh scolded.

_I'm just saying…_

Sighing again, Murtagh took another deep breath in before he excused himself from the men he had been conversing with and made his way to Lucian, all the while praying every single god up there and lower down that the man wouldn't just take out his axe and try to behead him in front of all those people…

_Silly… why would he want to kill you ?_

_I let them down, Thorn… Magdal is dead because of me. _

_It was not your fault, young one, _Thorn consoled, gently brushing their minds together.

_I… Thorn, I… you know…_

_Yes, and I you, my little hatchling-friend, _said the huge red beast, wagging his tail happily as he gave his Rider a warm, fond look.

Heartened by Thorn's words, Murtagh straightened his shoulders and met Lucian's searching gaze unflinchingly.

'Lucian…' he said, extending his arm in front of him. 'It is a relief to see you well again, my friend.'

After long seconds of thoughtful observation, a sincere smile broke on Murtagh's taciturn lieutenant's tanned face, setting his whole body at ease as he, in turn, extended his arm to grab the other man and pull him in a warm hug.

'Murtagh… it is good to see you also. I have been hearing a lot of tales of your fight with the Blue Rider Eragon Shadeslayer, but I would really like to hear your version of the story…' he said, inclining his head slightly to look at the slightly younger man.

'So this is Murtagh…' said the older man that was standing close to Lucian. 'The man whom we have to thank for the death of Hrothgar.'

'The men are starting to picture you as some kind of semi-god… even though…' Lucian added.

'…even though this battle was a real fiasco.' completed the senior. 'But I guess Galbatorix is the one we should thank for that…'

Smiling ruefully, Murtagh took one step closer to the man and extended his hand toward him. The man shook it, quickly, his sharp, piercing blue eyes never leaving Murtagh's, gauging him.

_Hold his gaze, Murtagh, _Thorn hissed. _You don't want to be on this man's wrong side. _

Quirking his eyebrow slightly Murtagh held the man's gaze until a satisfied smile graced the eldest's thin lips.

'Murtagh, this is Sir Ludwig, Landlord of Sharktooth Island…' Lucian said, bowing his head slightly in respect.

'You are Magdal's father, aren't you…'

'Indeed,' Ludwig said, his eyes narrowing slightly at the mention of his dead son.

'He had your eyes…' Murtagh trailed off, averting his eyes slightly to hide his wince.

'…and his mother's looks, I know.' the older man said shortly, waving an elegant hand around slightly before he continued. 'My son seemed very fond of you, he respected you very much… I'll follow his judgement. Despite your… foul parentage, you do look sincere and honest.'

Feeling the urge to lighten the mood slightly, Lucian coughed in his hand and turned his attention to Thorn.

'He is becoming bigger and bigger' he said.

_Big !? I'll show you who's big, you bald, brainless mountain of muscles… _Thorn grumbled.

Smiling fondly, Murtagh relayed his Dragon's words, chuckling slightly at Lucian's apologetic look in Thorn's direction.

'I did not mean to offend you, Dragon-friend.' he said. 'I did not mean it like that…'

'Indeed, Thorn isn't exactly big…' Murtagh smiled, his eyes sparkling, knowing his huge friend would probably not like what he was about to say. '…he is just pleasantly round.'

_Big-boned! I'm Big-boned, you puny little human! _

'On to more serious matters, sir.' Murtagh said, turning back to Ludwig as he slowly unwrapped Madgal's pendant from around his neck. '…I think you should have this.'

But before he even had the chance to undo the knot that tied the lace around his neck, he felt a cold but gentle hand rest upon his own as a pair of warm grey eyes bore into his.

'Magdal would have wanted you to have it, Murtagh Morzanson.'

'Please don't call me that…'

Snorting slightly as he drew back his hand and reported his attention on the crowd all around them, Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

'Do not be ashamed of who you are, young man, for knowing where you come from will help you shape your own future.'

_Wise words flow from those lips, Murtagh…_

_I know…_

'It's only by knowing who your father was that you can avoid becoming the man he was.'

'I wish it were that easy…' Murtagh smiled bitterly. 'But it would seem like I have as little hold onto my fate as a Dragon onto the fire that leaves his mouth…'

The man seemed to ponder this a minute before he turned his gaze back to Murtagh, a deep frown creasing his brow.

'I know of your situation, young Murtagh.' he said, his eyes darting to Galbatorix as he spoke. 'And, comes the time, I'll be glad to offer you my assistance.'

Sensing that the crowd was becoming impatient, Galbatorix slowly rose from his throne, his long, red velvet cape flapping slightly behind him as he made his way across the room, smiling faintly as some of the men averted their eyes.

_Some of those foul women are even batting their lashes at him… this is disgusting, _Thorn remarked.

Snickering softly into his hand at the mental picture Thorn sent him of Galbatorix sitting on a couch with a bunch of flirty women, Murtagh tried to keep his face as straight as possible as the King's sparkling eyes came to rest upon him.

'Gentlemen, Ladies…' he started. 'I suppose most of you know the object of this little reunion. And for those who don't, you'll understand soon enough…'

Low murmurs broke out all over the room.

'Do you know what he is talking about…?' Murtagh asked Lucian under his breath.

'You don't know…?'

'No…'

'Well… the rumours have it that Galbatorix has finally made his choice concerning --'

'Now, now ! A little attention please…' said the King, grinning smugly as he watched Murtagh tilt his head harder to hear Lucian's answer to his inquiry. 'As you may know, the Varden has gained confidence… they are now stepping on our territory, messing with our economy… the longer we wait, the stronger they get. Therefore, I am proclaiming the state of war.'

Stifled exclamations echoed through the large hall, soon followed by more agitated murmurs.

'Of course, this means that I am exposing myself to the Varden's attacks. I am not, however, willing to risk the fate of my people. Hence, I have decided to take an heir, someone that I trust with the fate of my people… someone that will defend you against the threat that is the Varden.'

Feeling a cold knot form in his stomach, Murtagh took a deep breath through his nose, clenching his jaw so hard that he could feel his teeth cringing.

'…and for that purpose, I choose Murtagh, whose father was faithful to me to the end and whom I am willing to trust with my own kingdom.'

A hand of steel tightened around his heart, paralysing it completely for a few seconds as Murtagh felt all the heads in the room turn to him…

'Come to me, son…'

_Thorn…_

_Be strong Murtagh… I'm right here._

Stilling his body, Murtagh took another deep breath and casually made his way towards the King who stood, his arms wide open, in the centre of the room. As soon as he had reached the spot where Galbatorix stood, Murtagh felt those arms close around him like snakes around their prey and he _felt_, more than anything, the King's hissing voice against his neck.

'I would be honoured if you accepted to be my heir, Murtagh, son.'

Willing himself to not start a fight in front of the whole court by pushing the King away, Murtagh cautiously went to put his own hands on the man's back.

After a few seconds of what had to be looking like a very paternal hug, Galbatorix released his young general, keeping his hands firmly clasped around the younger Rider's shoulders as he waited for him to speak his answer.

'Yes, my Lord.' Murtagh said, smiling pleasantly.

_I have no choice in the matter, do I… _

_I don't know what you are talking about, son. _

At the sound of Murtagh's assent, the whole court gave a loud exclamation… especially the female members of the Court that were still looking at him as one would look at a piece of meat.

'Along with the title of Heir to the throne, you will then be offered an estate in Ilià Féon.'

_So generous of you…_

_I know, I know… _

'Thank you my Lord' he said, bowing his head slightly before he turned around to face the crowd.

Wincing slightly as he caught the murderous glances some of the youngest men were giving him, Murtagh let his own eyes travel back to where Lucian and Ludwig stood, both frowning in confusion at the suddenness of the King's declaration.

_I'm in for a hell of a night, _he thought as he saw one of the young countesses bat her eyelashes at him with a little sheepish smile.

_Isn't this one of the _ladies _that were trying to seduce the King barely a few minutes ago ?_ Thorn asked.

_I think so… oh, no… mental images…_

_Yewww…_

After some more acclamation from the Court, Murtagh finally made his way back to Lucian, shaking hands with some of the men that stood in his way and working his jaws tightly to keep himself from grimacing as the young countess from earlier gently pressed her delicate fingers onto his forearm to stop him.

'Yes, my Lady…?' he said through slightly clenched teeth as he heard Thorn's menacing growl echo through his mind.

'Oh, my young Vice-King… I was hoping you would accept to join us for a little while, is all.' she said softly, her warm brown eyes twinkling with admiration as she absently waved her hand towards a table where half a dozen other young ladies were batting their eyelashes at him, chuckling between themselves. 'I would really love to hear you recount your battle with that sneaky half-elf Eragon…'

Sucking a deep breath in through his nose to keep his temper in check, Murtagh heaved a deep sight as he saw Lucian pushing his way through the men gathered around him.

'My Lord, I'm afraid the Duke of Sharktooth is feeling rather lonely. Would you be so kind as to come and hold him company while I go find us something to drink.'

'With great pleasure!' Murtagh moaned, excusing himself from the ladies' company with a slight, half-hearted apologetic bow before he took his leave.

'Thank the Gods for small miracles… Lucian is a real benediction.' he muttered as he finally reached the Duke.

Smiling faintly, his bright blue eyes brimming with amusement as he watched the young man take deep breaths to calm himself, the Duke quirked one elegant eye-brow up.

'You'd better get used to this quickly, my young Murtagh.' he said.

'I know…' Murtagh sighed, nervously following Lucian with his gaze.

_My offer to tear them all to pieces still stands, _Thorn pointed.

Chuckling slightly, Murtagh smiled as he felt his Dragon wrap himself around his mind the way he usually did just before battle.

_However… even though I dread being related to Galbatorix in any way, _he continued. _I must admit that it could have been a lot worse. Some good might come out of this new title of yours. With your new influence you might be able to act within the empire, even though you can't do much to fight Galbatorix yet. You might even be able to fulfil your duty as a Dragon Rider. _

_What do you mean…?_

_Well, as a vice-king, you might be able to gain support against your 'father-in-law' and even things out a bit for the people of Alagaësia by lowering the taxes in your estate… that would be a start. _

_You know Thorn… you can be quite smart and useful when you want to be, _Murtagh grinned, _…for an overweight Dragon, that is._

)))oOo(((

Done with chapter 2, yay ! I hope you guys are still enjoying this, even though it's a bit less… Paolinish lol.

I already have quite a few ideas, thanks to both Beccaforever, Riotfox311 (whom I also have to thank for the 'pleasantly round' bit xD your roxzor !) and Luke . Thank you guys so much for helping me out with this.

Oh well, I guess I'll just leave it at this this time.

I hope you guys all had a good time reading this chapter… have a good day/evening/night/thingie…


	3. Prophecy

**Title : **Journey Westward (3/?)  
**Author :** Amy Shinomori  
**Characters : **Murtagh, Galbatorix, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Angela, Solembum, Elva.  
**Rating :** R.  
**Disclaimer :** own them,heh ? Still not…  
**Warnings :** slash  
**Notes :** Sequel to The pros and cons of Breathing. Set after eldest. Murtagh is still prisoner of Galbatorix… Eragon swore to avenge Hrothgar by killing him.

_Journey Westward_

_Oh how do you do, young Willy McBride  
do you mind if I sit here down by your graveside  
and rest for a while in the warm summer sun  
I've been walking all day, and I'm nearly done_

Weeks had passed…

Long weeks since the _Battle of the Burning Plains…_ weeks since Magdal had died.

Murtagh and Thorn were currently attending the funerals, along with Sir Ludwig and Lucian… he couldn't quite believe the boy was dead yet. Probably because he hadn't seen it with his own eyes until then.

But this gravestone was real… as real as the tears he saw on Magdal's mother's cheeks… as real as Lucian's brimming eyes… as real as the bitter wind that bit into their skin as they waited for the priest to be done with his sermon.

_well I hope you died quick  
and I hope you died clean  
oh Willy McBride, was is it slow and obscene_

Magdal had been so young, so eager and passionate…

_He deserved to live… maybe more than I do. _

But the boy was dead… his skin was pale and his delicate eye-lids were closed as they lowered him down into the earth… closed forever. Those usually red pouty lips were now chapped and forever blue in death.

…Murtagh couldn't help but notice how much Magdal looked like his young brother with his silky golden curls and those delicate features of his.

_Would Eragon look like this if he were to meet the same fate as Magdal…? _

Somewhere in the background, somewhat dimmed by the deafening wind, Murtagh could hear the sound of pipes and drums echoing through the plains of Sharktooth Island.

_  
Did they beat the drums slowly  
did they play the fife lowly  
did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
did the band play the last post and chorus  
did the pipes play the flowers of the forest_

'…and there is no doubt in my heart that the young Earl of Sharktooth was a great man, full of wits and compassion, that his heart was full of pride and his mind as sharp as they come. Though he was young and perhaps a bit overly eager sometimes, he will be greatly missed… I may not be very deft with words but my heart speaks for me.' Lucian said, his deep voice thick with emotion. '…Magdal was like a brother to me. And I swear to the gods above that his death won't go unpunished.'

Fighting back the tears that threatened to flood his eyes, Lucian took a deep breath and returned to his place on Murtagh's right. Moved by his discourse, the young rider squeezed his arm comfortingly, his own eyes full of understanding.

Grateful for this kind gesture of friendship, Lucian looked up from the grave to give his companion a weak smile.

And from the poignant pain he could read in the other's bloodshot grey eyes, Murtagh understood that there might have been a bit more to Lucian and Magdal's relationship than he thought…

_  
and did you leave a wife or a sweetheart behind  
in some loyal heart is your memory enshrined_

When his turn finally came to bid his farewell to his young lieutenant, Murtagh took a deep, soothing breath and made his way towards his friend's body, his heart so heavy that he could almost feel it pressing down against his stomach… or maybe he was just scared to look down at the boy's once friendly face and find accusation there…

A long minute passed before he finally found his words.

'I look down upon your face, my friend, and I wish I could find forgiveness there… I have failed you and for this, I apologise. I didn't spend much time with you, and for this I am sorry too. I wish I could have gotten to know you more, Magdal, for you were a strong man… one of the strongest I have ever met. Certainly stronger than I will ever be… you probably saw this coming and still, that kind, reassuring smile never once left you face.' he smiled faintly at the memory of his second lieutenant's warm eyes. 'You lent me your strength when I needed it, Magdal. You were our little flicker of hope in this war… I'll miss you by my side… but your name shall never be forgotten.' __

_and I can't help but wonder oh Willy McBride  
do all those who lie here know why they died  
did you really believe them when they told you the cause  
did you really believe that this war would end wars  
well the suffering, the sorrow, the glory, the shame  
the killing and dying it was all done in vain  
oh Willy McBride it all happened again  
and again, and again, and again, and again_

As soon as he was done talking, Murtagh retreated to his place and bit his lower lip viciously to keep his face straight. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sir Ludwig comforting his sobbing wife. Looking up from his lady's hair, the old duke sent him an unreadable look, his piercing grey eyes narrowing slightly as he saw Murtagh's hand reach for Magdal's pendant.

After a while, the priest bent down to pick a handful of earth and throw it in the hole where Magdal was being lowered. A few of the men present mimicked him, but neither Lucian nor sir Ludwig made a move to follow. Murtagh frowned a bit… he hadn't attended funerals since his mother's death… and he had been too young to do anything then.

The ceremony was over, still, none of them dared move first…

Eventually, the hole was full and no part of Magdal's bundle was visible anymore. Lucian bent down and brushed his hand over the blank gravestone that now covered the earth where his lover lay and uttered a few words under his breath before taking his leave.

_did they beat the drums slowly  
did they play the fife lowly  
did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
did the band play the last post and chorus  
did the pipes play the flowers of the forest_

_  
_After a few more minutes of contemplation, Murtagh heaved another pained sigh and made his way to where Ludwig and his wife stood to pay them his respects and condolences.

Looking up from her husband's arm, the old duchess fixed him with a cold glare, her thin lips stretched in a grim line, as if the mere sight of him made her nauseous.

'How many sons must we lose to that cursed family of yours, Morzanson…?' she spat. '…your father would have been proud…. It pains me to say so, but Magdal was wrong, oh so wrong to trust the likes of you.'

Clenching his jaw tightly, Murtagh averted his eyes slightly, staring at Lucian's retreating back to calm himself as he took another deep breath in.

'I'll speak to you later, Murtagh…' Ludwig said, his voice blank and steady.

Swallowing back what he had been wanting to say, Murtagh gave a short, jerky nod and left, gritting his teeth to steady himself.

)))oOo(((

_Someone is waiting for you outside the graveyard… _Thorn spoke softly, gently wagging his tail at him as he approached.

_Are they alone? _

_Oh well… I…_

_How many of them? _Murtagh asked, his voice calm but his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

_Hmnn… one and a half? _Thorn replied, unsure.

Frowning in confusion, Murtagh crossed the three remaining feet that separated him from the gate and took a look around, expecting to come face to face with the intruders.

_Behind that tree… _Thorn hissed.

Quirking an eyebrow, Murtagh stared at the tree in question which's trunk was so large around that four men could have stood side by side in its shadow. A strong squall of wind was shaking its grey-green foliage, making its strong, thick branches creak and cringe, making Thorn wince and lower his big head to protect his over-sensitive ears. The only thing Murtagh could make out next to that enormous brown trunk was a long, furry black tail, drawing lazy patterns in the air.

'Show yourself…' he growled. 'I have no time to lose with your little mind-games Angela!'

Startled, the blond sorceress pushed her bushy head from behind the tree, peering at Murtagh with wide, owlish green-eyes.

'How did you?' she asked.

'A few days ago, one of my men reported that you had been seen wandering the hills…'

Smiling sheepishly, Angela took a few steps away from the huge tree. A few seconds later, Solembum, her large feline companion, emerged from behind the tree, his lustrous black fur glowing in the bright daylight, his pace slow and confident as he came to seat himself just in front of Murtagh.

_I mourn the loss of Magdal as you do, for I was born in Sharktooth and his family always treated us, werecats, with respect and kindness. _

Nodding his head sharply, Murtagh shifted his gaze from him to the sorceress.

'So…' she said. 'You know who we are…'

Snorting disdainfully, Murtagh took a step closer to her, glaring down at her from his towering position.

'You are the one whom I have to thank for Magdal's death…' he spat. 'You took it upon yourself to poison my men from a distance… that's all I need to know about you.'

Obviously stung by his words, Angela recoiled slightly, hanging her head in shame for a few seconds before she dared look at him again.

'I know I have wronged you, Murtagh…' she said. 'And for this, I apologise… I also know that having been raised in such a foul environment, you are not very quick to forgive or forget…'

Slapping the ground with his tail, Thorn narrowed his ruby-eyes at her, the corners of his mouth stretching to reveal two rows of sharp, ivory-white teeth.

_You know nothing, witch… _he growled menacingly.

_Thorn, _Murtagh scolded.

Sighing sadly, Angela took one careless step backward and let herself drop to her knees. Rummaging her pockets for the Dragon-bones she knew were there, she distractedly flattened a patch of green grass and gestured for Murtagh to come sit in front of her.

'I told you, Angela… I have no time for your little mind-games.'

'This, Murtagh, is not a game… this is your fate… **_this_**,' she snapped. '…is the fate of Alagaësia.'

Shaking his head in disbelief, Murtagh let himself drop into a sitting position, in front of the witch, knowing that she wouldn't leave until he'd heard what she had to say.

'These are Dragon-bones.' she smiled grimly. '…they are going to tell me everything there is to know about you.'

_Right… _Thorn snorted.

Ignoring him, Angela gently shook the bones in her hands before she let them drop onto the grass. Frowning, she bent down a little lower over them…

Eventually, she straightened up, her face grim and her eyes way too serious.

'Dark times lie ahead…' she hissed, her eyes darting from Murtagh to Thorn, obviously speaking for the both of them. '…still, and even though you might face all of this on your own, some good will come of it…'

_Alone… _Murtagh sighed mentally. _We've always been alone…_

_We're fine on our own… I don't need anyone else than you, 'tagh… _Thorn said, trying to sooth his young Rider with his mind.

_Yes… neither do I… _Murtagh echoed with a hint of bitterness.

'…I see willing sacrifice and great suffering.' Angela winced. 'I see quarrels and maybe… maybe reconciliation.'

Frowning, Murtagh took his chin into his hand, his eyes never leaving Angela's pale hand as it hovered over the bones.

'See this bone…' she asked suddenly, pointing at one of the white phalanxes. '…it represents family… and this one symbolises romance.'

Feeling something warm and slightly heavy press into his thigh, Murtagh jumped in surprise, tilting his head down to find Solembum half-sprawled over his leg.

_Blood thickens the bonds. The bone that represents family touches the one that symbolises your love-life, _said the large, black cat, his tail wagging softly as he felt Murtagh's hand come to rest upon his soft fur. _The sacrifices you'll make will cost you greatly… still, it will be worth it for you will gain an unsuspected ally within your family… _

Unaware of the silent exchange between the two of them, Angela kept going.

'Soon, very soon, you will have to make an important decision. All will depend on the choices that you make… they will affect people very close to you.' she frowned. 'The rest is a bit vague… I see sickness… and blood.'

_Lots of blood… _Solembum added darkly.

Snarling, Thorn beat the ground with his tail furiously, his eyes flashing in anger at their words.

_I'll give you some blood, bringers of bad luck! _he exploded.

_Thorn! _Murtagh snapped.

'It's quite alright, Murtagh.' Angela said, standing up and dusting her robes. 'Your friends will be out of the graveyard soon… and I need to go. Are you coming, Solembum?'

Stretching but visibly not intending to move out of Murtagh's lap, the impressive feline took one look at the witch before he let his head drop back to the young Rider's hand.

_I want to see how this one's destiny will play out, _he sighed.

_I know… but we really can't stay, _she insisted

Unable to hear what they were talking about, Murtagh frowned up at Angela who was now tense as a bow string beside the large tree trunk. Eventually, she gave up trying to convince the young werecat to move and turned back to Murtagh.

'It would seem that he wants to stay with you…' she said, blankly, her eyes flashing with something akin to vexation. 'Solembum is indeed very curious… he refrained from following your brother around only because Saphira wouldn't let him. But it would seem that your destiny is as obscure to us as Eragon's was.'

Startled, Murtagh looked down into his lap to find Solembum rubbing his muzzle into his palm.

'You want me to take care of him?' he asked.

Surprised, she let out a sudden bark of laugher, her eyes brimming slightly in the dimming light.

'Of course not !' she grinned.' Werecats know how to fend for themselves… I am merely informing you of his decision.'

_What if we don't want him around? _Thorn groaned, eying the cat suspiciously.

'I'm afraid you won't have much of a choice… werecats are very stubborn creatures.' she said more seriously. 'Once they set their eyes on something or someone that strikes their curiosity it is nearly impossible to get rid of them.'

_We shall see, _Thorn said, his sparkling eyes narrowing at the sight of Murtagh's hand scratching Solembum's neck.

)))oOo(((

As the sun slowly lowered itself behind the green hills of Sharktooth, Murtagh finally regained the Castle where he was supposed to spend a few days before he left for Iléa Feòn.

'Murtagh…' Lucian greeted him as he came to sit beside him on one of the small banks that rested against the walls of the large corridor that lead to the interior court. Then, noticing the cat that trailed behind his commander, he added 'What's this?'

'This is Solembum… he is a werecat.' Murtagh smiled, briefly patting the large cat on the head.

_I do not like being treated like a vulgar pet… _Solembum protested, shaking himself as Lucian also bent to pet him.

'Isn't that the one that was signalled by our men posted in the hills?' Lucian frowned, staring at Murtagh from the corner of his eyes.

'Long story, my friend… and now is not the time.' Murtagh sighed, resting his elbows on his knees as he bent forward to bury his face in the palm of his hands.

'…you're probably right.' Lucian conceded, biting his lip as he leaned back into the wall to watch the weakening sun drown in a sea of green, his strong arms crossed over his broad chest.

Neither of them spoke for a long while, both lost in their respective thoughts…

_Say something, Murtagh, _Thorn groaned. _…anything, really. _

Snorting derisively to himself, Murtagh stubbornly refused to look up.

'What's so funny?'

Tilting his head in his hand just enough to be able to meet Lucian's questioning eyes, Murtagh frowned.

Eventually, the young red-rider straightened up and folded his arms neatly over his stomach, still staring off into space.

'I'm leaving tomorrow morning at dawn.'

'I see…'

A few minutes passed before Lucian finally pushed up from the bank and took a few steps in the direction of the door that led to the court.

'Lucian…'

'What is it, sir?'

Standing up from his sitting position on the bank, Murtagh took a few steps towards his first-lieutenant before he came to a halt.

'I want you to come with me to Iléa Féon.'

Surprised by this unexpected revelation, Lucian quickly turned around to face his superior, his wide grey-eyes still slightly red from the long hours he had spent mourning the young earl.

'I have been given a very… huge estate.' Murtagh said, scratching the back of his neck. '…too big to be the responsibility of only one man. And who better than you to assist me there?'

Shaking his head, long bangs of messy black hair falling into his eyes, Murtagh chuckled softly, sheepishly almost, lowering his gaze to the marble floor.

'I sound ridiculous, don't I…?' he snorted.

Smiling sadly, the young heir of Alagaësia slowly retreated to his spot on the bench, wishing he had said nothing.

After what felt like years of waiting for Lucian to finally turn his back on him and be down with it, Murtagh looked up to find his lieutenant barely a few feet from the bench he was sitting on, smiling with renewed confidence…

'I would be honoured to remain by your side, my Lord.' he said in that low, rumbling voice of his. 'I'll go and get everything ready for our departure tomorrow morning…'

With that said, he turned around and crossed the rest of the corridor towards the big oak-doors that led to the hall of Sharktooth castle…

_Perfect! Can we proceed to the kitchens now, _Thorn grunted. _I know a dragon whose stomach is so empty that you could probably fit a dozen of horses there…_

_Well… his stomach is certainly not the only empty area in that big body of his…_ Solembum remarked dryly, his bright amber eyes sparkling in the fading light as he rubbed himself against Murtagh's leg.

_Haha, big guy…_Thorn growled, his own ruby-red eyes sparkling with badly hidden jealousy as he watched Murtagh bend down to pick Solembum up.

Lower, he added…

_Just wait until I get my paws on you… _

)))oOo(((

Oh-My-God… xD !

I'm sorry it took so long guys… exams.

I don't really like that one but I guess the next chapter will be wayyyy more interesting, lol.

The next chapter will have very little Murtagh in it, I'm afraid. Oh well, he won't be present but he certainly _will_ be mentioned few times, hinhinhin…

So yes, Solembum joined the dark side… well, sort of. And Lucian will be present for a few more chapters also. Magdal's done for (damn).

Oh, well, I guess that's all. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And thanks a lot to all those who reviewed !


End file.
